


Amazing

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/M, Genderbending, Girly Ranma, Ranma-chan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Ranma could never expect it from Ryoga





	Amazing

“Darling?”

Ryoga looked up from his work and smiled, seeing Ranma holding out a warm mug of coffee. Beautiful redhead stood there, right in front of him in the shorts and blouse. She was still a tomboy, even after their marriage. She wore dresses when they were out, but when at home, she still preffered boyish clothes. He didn't mind it at all. No mater what she wore, she looked great. “Well, well, how the tables have turned.” He smiled as he accepted it. Years ago he'd never expct Ranma to serve him anything else but a punch. Their old rivalry started with a food, after all. 

But like people say, rivlary may have many faces. They fought so many times, but they also shared their secrets. Despite many opportunities, Ranma never told anyone about Ryoga's pig problem. And Ryoga kept Ranma's secret as well. Was it all because of that? They shared so many things that it finally lead them both to the point of no return. When Ryoga confessed his feeling to the red haired girl, she was so confused, but she couldn't say no. And despite the circumstances, they made quite a good couple.

"You're working on this stuff for a long time" Ranma sat down next to him. “I thought you might like a fresh cup.”

Ryoga cupped Ranma’s cheek and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “You are amazing.”

“So you keep telling me.” Ranma smiled warmly. “Years ago, did you think you’d ever be saying that to me?”

“Of course. I’ve always thought you were amazing.” Ryoga shrugged. “Varying amounts of positive connotations but certainly amazing.”


End file.
